


How to make love to your Sentinel: Lesson 1

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first lesson where Blair accepts Jim's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make love to your Sentinel: Lesson 1

## How to make love to your Sentinel: Lesson 1

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made, etc. 

Notes: It just came to me one sleepless night while I was rearranging the files on my computer. 

It's long, full of sex, and maybe some language. 

* * *

The Movie That Started It All: 

It had been a tradition in their household to watch a movie together one night a week, so when Jim came home one night to find Blair watching a pornographic one, he just shrugged and went where ever this new development would send him. Jim got himself a beer and settled down on the couch to watch it with Blair. 

"Ew, man, that's gross." Blair turned his head away from the t.v. so he didn't have to see the scene. 

"What?" Jim smiled and took another sip of his beer. "Her blowing him or the timing?" 

"The timing man, I mean he was just up her ass, and now she's sucking him." He shuddered theatrically. 

Jim paused the tape, staring thoughtfully at the screen. //He can take it.// "It's not so bad," he said quietly, and took another drink. 

Blair turned in shock to face his best friend. "You mean you've... When.... How... Huh?" 

Jim laughed. "A speechless Sandburg, one of my favorite things. And it was while I was in Vice." He turned to face Blair. "I was undercover, posing as a boytoy for this porn star-slash-model-slash-madam and she got me a job on one of her low budget films as a ... helper." 

"A helper?" Jim nodded, and Blair smiled, mischief brewing in his overworked brain. "You mean like a fluffer, or a lube guy?" 

"It was low budget, very low budget. I kind of did whatever was asked of me." 

"Now you're not answering the question." Blair's smile grew. "Did you fluff, or did you lube?" 

"Both. It was a something for everyone type of film. It was about a couple who invited over their two best friends and their mates over for dinner and things got out of hand." 

"So, it was an orgy film?" Blair squirmed, getting comfortable for the story he would make Jim tell him. 

"Yeah, it was. It started out with the two other couples arriving, then it moved to the dinner scene. That's when the fun started. One of the wives slipped under the table to.... help her husband along. Soon, it turned into a free for all." 

"So you would know that licking someone right after they came out of an ass wasn't bad how?" 

"I was asked to fluff, and I was scared. I had never done anything like suck a guy before." Jim took another swallow. "I just opened up and let the first one use my mouth, and it was okay, but nothing to write home about." Another nervous sip. "I was so far under that my captain and the person I was reporting to didn't know where I was half the time. I couldn't just blow a four month operation because I was nervous about sucking a guy, so I went along with it." 

"So then, you're bi?" 

"Not at that time. I figured that out later. See, in Vice, you do things for the assignments that you turn around and tell yourself that what you did was just that, for the job, not who you really are. I kept thinking that through the rest of the shoot. The big scene at the end was the orgy. It was a free for all; gay, straight, lesbian, it was there." He took another drink, draining the bottle and getting up to throw it away. "Want another?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks. So that's how you found out?" 

"Well, almost." Jim came back to the couch and sat back down in Blair's personal space. "See, the under the table scene had one guy prepping another for later, with spit. And they had to keep stopping the action when the guy doing the preparations kept making faces. Usually there is a person to help with whatever you need for a scene, someone who lubes, cleans, enemas, whatever it takes to prepare the person for the scene. But this was so low budget that they didn't have anyone, any preparations had to be done by the actors and this guy couldn't give himself an enema." 

"So you ended up giving one to him?" 

"Yeah, I did. Then I helped him stretch internally since he was new to the business and still tight." He took a swallow from the new bottle. "Any other questions?" 

"You never did tell me how you know that doing that," he points at the paused screen, "isn't so bad." 

"That happened later, when I took lessons from a pro that I used to work beside on the streets. He taught me what I needed to know about sex." 

"You?!? You had a _teacher_ , someone who took you by the hand and led you down the garden path of anal sex?" Blair clapped Jim on the shoulder. "That is _so_ cool. I never would have guessed that you would be that radical." 

"Thanks, Chief, but it was nothing." He took Blair's hand into his and rubbed his thumb over the palm. "I wanted and needed to know, and I knew he knew about my other job, and was safe, and so I asked for his help. That's all, nothing big." He let the hand go, but didn't say anything when it stayed in his lap. "Have you....?" 

"Me? No," Blair shakes his head. "I've never even wondered. Well, until now." He unconsciously rubbed the thigh under his hand. "How did you know?" 

Jim looks over Blair, appraising him like he was a client. "I realized it one night after a series of dreams. Why? Are you wondering?" 

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am." Blair gets up to pace. "I know that I'm not usually attracted to men, but hearing about your training has ... gotten to me. I don't know," he throws his hands up. "Maybe I'm so far in a closet that I don't even know I'm confined in one." 

Jim laughed, a deep baritone sound making his whole chest shake. "You? Mr. Self-Awareness, in a closet and you don't know it? I find that hard to believe." He settled down, calming the mirth that threatened to come back when Blair gave him a dirty look over the back of the sofa. "This just struck you, so now you're curious, that's all. After all, if you wanted to be taught, I could arrange some time for you with him, or me." At Blair's startled expression, the thought, //Gotcha!// floated over him. "But you wouldn't want anything like that." He turned up the bottle, taking a big gulp. //Come on, baby, ball's in your court. Take it and throw it back like the big boy you are.// 

Blair stopped pacing, stood still staring at Jim. Had his best friend offered to teach him? He tried to school his expression, he didn't want Jim to know that was what he wanted. He moved to sit back down, but he stopped just short of planting his butt. "You meant that?" 

"Yeah. I can arrange it with him, or I could teach you myself. He told me I was good enough to teach." 

Blair let himself fall the rest of the way onto the cushions. "Wow, man, just.... wow." He thought, letting the conflicting emotions flow and flutter through him. "So, it was an offer?" He turned his head up to look in Jim's eyes. 

"Yup." Jim took a small sip of beer, his mouth suddenly dry. "If you want, but there will be rules." 

"Rules?" 

"Things like I set the curriculum, but you get to opt out of any lesson that makes you uncomfortable." 

"Okay, I can do that." He sat straighter. "Any thing else?" 

"Yeah, a lot. We play safely, condom at all the times I say." He took a deep breath, and started to count them off on his fingers. "You learn how to get an enema, and give one both to yourself and others. You don't argue about it when I ask you to be clean for a lesson. You tell me what you want to know, but I set the speed, and this is an important one. I set the pace of instruction; when I say you're ready to move on, then we do. Otherwise, it'll be forcing you to do things you aren't ready for. Oh, and one last one." He pulled Blair's chin up until he was looking directly into the younger man's eyes. "You don't take another lover while I'm teaching you, male or female." 

"Uum, why? I mean the no other lover's thing?" 

"Well, it's disrespectful to me, and to them. I want you to be able to concentrate on the lessons, not on a date you have for that night." He finished the second bottle, setting it down on the floor beside the couch. "Deal?" //Sayyessayyessayyes. Please! Oh, God, I would love to teach you how to make love to me.// 

"Would I be top or bottom?" He moved closer, resting his knee against Jim's thigh. "I don't know if I could handle bottoming right away." 

"Both, but you'd only bottom when I think you're ready." He grabbed Blair under his arms and pulled him onto his lap. "You aren't ready for that until you are ready to sit in my lap like this, without clothes, wrap your legs around my back, and impale yourself on me." He leaned forward so Blair could wrap his legs around his waist. "Okay?" 

Blair got into the desired position, and rubbed himself against Jim, thinking. "Okay, but won't you be unhappy bottoming? I mean, you are so _obviously_ a top, and I don't want to upset you." 

"Blair, up until 6 years ago, I would have agreed, but he showed me the joys of that too." 

"Did it... I mean, was it a lot of pain?" 

"The first time there was some, and it wasn't as pleasurable as it is now, but that's true of male-female sex too, the first time is not real pleasurable, and it's quick. But, by the third time, I was into it. He made it special, and I liked it that time." He thrust up into Blair's hips. "You can see how much I liked it." 

Blair rubbed himself into Jim then stopped, his face showing awe, "Is that all you?" 

Jim laughed, jiggling Blair. "'Fraid so. I'm just on the top side of average, nothing special or gigantic, it's just the first time you've felt another man's cock against you." Jim thrust up, sending his bulge against the crack of Blair's ass. "Don't worry about it." 

"Okay. So where do we start?" 

"Tomorrow, I teach you about enemas. But tonight, I'll take care of this problem," he patted the growing bulge against Blair's zipper, "without you having had to earn it." He laid Blair out on the couch, leaning over to kiss him. "That way if you want to back out, it's okay." 

Blair closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch Jim descend on his cock, but he participated fully. 

Jim moved over the swollen flesh, trying to give Blair a reason to say yes. He worked him for all it was worth, nibbling on the right spots, suckling the crown, swallowing him deep. He kept his mind on what he was doing, making sure he liked it enough to stay. 

Blair was in heaven, it was one of the best blowjobs in his life. No, not even; it was _the_ best one in his life. Jim was doing him like he was starved and this was going to be his only food for a while. 

Blair started thrust, shoving himself further down Jim's throat. He took it, showing his experience and knowledge by that alone. When he came, Jim quietly swallowed, taking all of it, and smiling when he came up. 

"Oh, man, that was just so..... so .... so....." 

"So, you liked it?" he asked, laying overtop of his new student. Jim cuddled the worn out man to his chest, holding him like he was precious, which he was to him, and rocking them gently. 

Blair gave him a disbelieving look. "Liked isn't a strong enough word." He ran his fingers through his curls. "Man, I had no idea that you could do that." He swallowed. He hadn't wanted Jim to know that he had been thinking about just that particular event happening. 

Blair had learned that Jim was Bi from the grapevine at the station. They had him paired with Brian Rafe for quite a while now, but recently broken up. He had been fantasizing about his best friend, that gruff and tough and silent partner of his, for more than a year now, but had never thought he might have a chance. He actually had thought that if he told Jim, he would have beaten him to a pulp; but no, not his Jim. His Jim still found ways to surprise him every now and then. 

"So, do I have you as a student?" 

Blair nodded and smiled. "Anytime man." 

"Good, the next night we have together should be this weekend. We'll start with something simple." He went up to his room, leaving Blair to think about things for himself. 

//Yes, he did like it. I did good,// Jim thought as he stripped and climbed into bed. //He'll be mine soon.// He turned on his side, looking down at the living room, watching Blair's reflection on the windows. His Blair //His Blair!// had restarted the tape and was studying it like it was something new. 

That thought stopped all of Jim's plannings. Was this something new for Blair, some curiosity that would hold him for a while, but not for good? He slammed his head into the pillow, berating himself. //Stupid, this is just something he's doing to learn something new. After he's learned all he can, he'll go back to women, quickly. Probably will have a date at the end of the last lesson.// He rubbed his ever increasing forehead. //Man, that was so stupid of me to raise my hopes like that. I should have known better. Why doesn't my common sense work with that man?// He laid back, intent on forgetting it. //I'll keep it on a more impersonal level, maybe have Brian help me with some of the lessons.// He thought of his former lover. //Oh, he'd love this one. He'd be laughing his ass off right now, quietly of course, and giving me that _smile_ , the one that used to set me on fire.// 

He quietly touched himself, intent on dissipating his tension from the earlier session, using his old lover's image. He didn't want to masturbate to Blair- he might leave, but his memories were good for anytime and all time. 

His mind moved back to their last night, the one where Brian had gently pointed out he was in love with Blair. He slid a hand down his stomach, playing with the muscles on the way down, enjoying his body for the machine it was. When he finally got to his erection, he smiled, thinking about the names Brian had called it. //Mr Winky indeed. Oh, felt good.// He stroked harder, switching finger positions on each up stroke, pausing every few strokes to rub across the top. 

He groaned to himself, rubbing the small amount of pre-cum around the head, getting it moist enough to help him along. He brought his hand up, licking his palm and then replacing it. 

//Oh, feels good.// He worked harder, stroking himself to his mental picture of Brian doing the same thing, leaning back on his sheets so he could watch. //That first night! Oh, god, what pleasures he had laid out for me.// 

Jim came with a silent cry of Brian's name. He came down gently, swallowing hard, turning up his hearing to make sure Blair hadn't heard. Nope, he was in his room, reading. He sighed and reached over to the end table, grabbing a few diaper wipes to clean himself off with. He gently cleaned the area and made a promise to himself to go see Brian, even if it was just to catch up. 

* * *

End How to make love to your Sentinel: Lesson 1.

 


End file.
